Harmony
Harmony (stylized as harmony.) is an upcoming Robloxian general entertainment channel owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment. Initially only available on Amicable, the channel later became available on most other premium television providers. The channel primarily consists of acquired programming and original series such as [[Placemania!|''Placemania!]]. History Development of rTV Max began in January 2015 between what is now LLE and rTV Networks. For rTVN, rTV Max was a secondary priority; a niche outlet available in addition to the company's existing slate of channels (including their main general entertainment channel, rTV). To LLE, however, rTV Max served as the start of their company, and was deemed its flagship and its primary priority. These conflicting intentions for the channel had become more pronounced as time progressed, as rTV Networks reaffirmed its intention to keep rTV Max exclusive to the roTV platform. This effectively left Lava Lamp's own premium television service, Amicable, without their own flagship channel at the time. Harmony was created to act as a "second flagship", in their words, on par with rTV Max for the most part but also including additional kinds of programming, such as movies, thus making it more similar to a general entertainment channel. Development of the channel began in October 2016 under the working name of ''Sopusia (the Finnish translation of "amicable"), and on November 6, 2016, Lava Lamp announced the channel's permanent name as Harmony. Lava Lamp says the name of the channel and the Amicable service is about "how we want to present ourselves to the industry and to customers. We want to be seen as the friendliest in Robloxian television along with our first class programming". The channel's first original series, Placemania!, a place review show, was also announced on that date. On April 9, 2018, rTV Networks gained operational control of Lava Lamp Entertainment's television channels, including Harmony, and acquired them outright on April 17. Despite the fact that rTV Networks already operated generalist rTV, rTVN intended to continue operating Harmony. rTV Networks gave the channel a new logo on May 5, 2018, as part of a rebrand of most LLE properties. On May 18, 2018, WeepinnWillow regained 70% of LLE. On May 22, 2018, the channel quietly launched an HD feed. Since the closure of Amicable on April 9, 2018, in line with the temporary ownership change, and rTV Networks' acquisition of the half of rTV Max it did not own in the spring of 2018, Harmony has ultimately morphed into a general entertainment channel, effectively becoming LLE's counterpart to the likes of rTV. This change has been reflected in the current availability of Harmony as a free-to-air channel on both roTV and Freeviewer. Programming Harmony currently plans to air one original series -- Placemania! -- along with repeats of programming acquired from other networks. Programming from former sister network rTV Max was also planned to be included while LLE owned part of that channel. On April 2, 2017, Lava Lamp ordered another series for Harmony, the talk show Ashley (now known as Willow as of April 30, 2017). On May 18, 2017, as part of the closure of sister channel Joystick, original series Robloxian Ninja Warrior moved to Harmony. On April 24, 2019, Lava Lamp Entertainment reached an agreement with DoomMedia to syndicate four game shows on the network. Category:Upcoming networks Category:Networks